My story with the pipsqeauk Dino
by ANIME LOVER OTAKU
Summary: Reborn decided he wanted Ran to join Dino's family, and since it's Reborn we are talking about here, she eventually agreed. Nothing is more fun for Reborn to have a two faced and somewhat sadistic person as his company to help his useless student to become a boss.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Katekyo fanfic!So...please be nice to me?!Teehee.**

** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ( I wish), I truly hope you guys will like this. **

**I will now stop talking because you guys have to deal with a long ass introduction like thingy (sorry!)**

* * *

There were many rumors and useless gossip in the mafia world, however nowadays the newest and hottest topic was about men in mafia getting assassinated, by all means that itself isn't that strange, in fact at first it caught no one's attention, but when they heard about mafia bosses from successful families getting assassinated too, the topic quickly got more interesting and speared like a wild fire. The only clue they had were small rumors from the Chinese mafia, however, due to Omerta or the "Vow of Silence" it enabled them to speak too much of the matter. Still that did not stop small, harmless rumors flying around there and there. Eventually they managed to figure out a few things:

1. All the recent assassination of male mafias, were done by the same person

2. The said person is a female

3. Because only the Chinese mafia seemed to know whoever the said female is, she is assumed to be from China as well

4. Apparently all the places of assassination seemed to relate to another namely, hotels, night clubs and bars

5. For big bosses from huge families to be assassinated like this, they were said to have been seduced and lowered their guards, resulting into easy assassination

After that the underworld decided to name this phantom assassin "The Succubus", the funny thing is, even though most them all now know not to lower their their guards against any seducers, that did not stop the successful assassinations. Also the thing is no one knows how to contact or hire this "Succubs", only some of top Chinese mafia seemed to know about her whereabouts, one of them that is worth mentioning is Fon, the storm Arcobaleno, known as the strongest Chinese mafia. There were also rumors that he is the hitman tutor of the now famous "Succubus".

* * *

"Achoo!"

I sneezed.

I sure am sneezing a lot these days.

Tough my health is perfectly fine, so I assume someone is talking about me behind my back.

At least that's what its supposed to be, hopefully nothing bad comes my way.

Anyways, my name is Ran, a normal Chinese 16 year old teenager, who is the daughter of a famous Chinese Mafia boss.

Alright it's not that normal, but for me at least ,it is. I mean,if from the day you are born till now you are related to a mafia, hang out with mafias, going to a Italian school that has potential hitmans, then yeah, its normal.

"Ran sama, are you sure you are in perfect health to go to school?" my maid Ling asked as she made my hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, never better" I said with a hint of sarcasm, I am so not looking forward for my new day at school.

Ling just nodded, as I continued to stare into the mirror I was at moment, sitting in front at, as Ling worked away with my hair.

By all means it's not as if i don't know how to brush my hair, it's just it's usual for me to have a complicated chinese hairstyle which i had since I was a little kid, mum used to do it for me everyday, but then she passed away when I was ten.

Since then I asked Ling to put the same hairstyle for me in memory of her.

"There, you are ready to go now Ran sama" Ling announced after a few more minutes

I turned my head slightly to see Ling's work, which as usual is as perfect as it can get.

Good thing I have long hair making this kind of hairstyle possible.

Now, as much as I suck at describing things I will try to give you a brief idea how my hairstyle looks like.

Basically my black straight bangs hangs evenly in front of my forehead and the longer side bangs and the side of my face,while the rest of my my hair is arranged into long braids and cat ear-like buns, accompanied by a blue rose and a golden tassel on the left bun.

Whoever watched Black Butler should have a good idea of what I'm talking about, I even have the same name! My parents are so creative, naming me after the color 'blue'.

I stood up thanking Ling as I made my way downstairs, stopping at the full length mirror in the hallway to check my uniform is in place.

Th school I am currently attending is in Italy's no 1. private school, the school itself is protected by a special law from the this school is full of mafias and hitmans the law was that you aren't allowed to kill or assassin anyone inside the natural zone, which in this case is the school it's self. For those who ignore the law, will be taken away by the Vindice and locked up.

Man, I really am grateful of them, even if they aren't human.

I mean if there wasn't for this law, the school would practically be a war zone.

It takes about a 10 minute ride with a car to arrive to school, being the only servant in my own apartment, Ling had to make sure she drives me to school as well.

I live alone for the moment, with Ling and my master, so dad usually send me the monthly allowance. He was the one who also gave me an apartment on my own.

There is a reason why I didn't stay in China, but I will leave that for later.

* * *

"Ran!" I looked up from my book to see a female classmate of mine, Maria coming over, I closed the book after remembering the page I was on and put it down on my desk "Did you hear what happened to the Chiavarone family?" ( Btw we are in Italy so, I think it's given that we are speaking in Italian)

"Nope, Did something happen?" I said faking interest, I really don't know what happened, plus I'm not that curious either

"What? You don't know? Apparently the Nono fell sick and now the family is in a financial problem" Maira explained

"I see, well that's a surprise, I'm thinking Dino will be taking the role of the boss then?" I said making sure that the said person isn't here yet, I hate gossiping about people in their presence.

"Pfft, are you serious? Pipsqueak Dino?" Maria said giggling " Please, it will just make things even worse"

I just hummed in response keeping my usual poker face, when suddenly a small 'thump' could be heard outside

"Well looks like he's here" Maria said

It was kind of like a signal for the whole class, Dino is well known for his clumsiness, so whenever we hear a person fall down, we all know that's its Dino

Nobody really said a thing as he made his way into the classroom, his blond hair messed up from his previous fall.

With him being the offspring of the Chiavarone boss, nobody really made fun of him, even though they call him No-good Dino

But I think it's going to be slightly different now.

It's not as if he is hated or disliked, it's just his actions doesn't really live up to the Chiavarone name.

If I'm not mistake there even are few girls who have a crush of him, but for a bunch of rich girls like them, their pride is just too much, the thought itself makes me sigh in defeat.

Would it kill them to be just a tiny bit truthful? I swear all the people here have high egos.

"Oi, Pipsqueak Dino!" a guy and his friend approached Dino, resting his arm on his shoulders "I heard your old man messed up"

Damn,how I hate the tone of voice he's using, who the hell does he think he is?

"Hahaha I guess" Dino clearly sounded uncomfortable, as he tried not to look at the dude in his eyes

"Woah, that's lame" the other fool joined in " Like father like son huh?" he laughed at his own poor joke as the previous one joined in.

Poor Dino, unlike the other people here, he didn't really have a high self confidence much less the guts to say anything back.

Should I say something? But it really isn't my problem.

Just as I was pondering in my thoughts, a black object flew from the window, hitting Dino in the head as he let out a small yelp.

"You no good idiot, are you going to stand there saying nothing?" the small person(?) landed, ah, that black thing was a fedora " I really should shoot you" a green chameleon took shape into a gun, at this point the others just watched in silence, still not really recovering from the sudden attack

"Reborn!" Dino stood back up rubbing the back of his head "Why are you at school?"

Reborn? The strongest Arcobaleno? Whispers could be heard from the whole class.

Ah, he must be here to tutor Dino. I remember people calling him the Hitman Tutor, looks like Timoteo asked him to make Dino into the Decimo.

I must have been staring at him too much, since the baby seemed to have noticed and turned his big baby eyes at me, unconsciously I turned away, my guts telling me not to get too involved.

I'm really 100% sure that I heard him smirked. (Is that even possible to hear someone smirk?!)

Apparently another thing my guts were telling was...

I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS

* * *

**And I have a feeling that I made this kinda boring, if my feelings are right, I deeply apologies, but this only a introduction like thingy, so please bear with me. If you have any question please leave a review, a review can really help me going. Ran will properly meet Dino in the next chapter.**

**To those that are still with me, thank you very much for reading! \( ^0^ )/**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I found two reviews on the previous chapter, and I have to say thank you very much, it really helped me going! Also those who have followed or favorited this story you have my thanks, I hope I don't disappoint you** **guys! (but review people,I want to know your opinion!) Please enjoy!  
**

_"My...is she the third daughter? Quite the beauty isn't she? Just like her mother"  
_

_"Though it must be tough, with two older brothers, she doesn't really have a chance on becoming a successor"_

_"I heard her older brothers are naturals at these kind of business, they really are geniuses, I'm so jealous !" _

_Stop treating me like a side show! What the hell? Just how much pride do these people have? Like I want to hear that from useless old hags from you!_

_This a story...of the time I stayed within my box_

* * *

Originally, the mafia business comes from mothers side, and on father's side, he runs large companies and hospitals

After the two married both sides fused, making mum's family become china's no 1 mafia, while father's business continued smoothly

The noble blood of dukes runs in my father's family, including me and my older bothers

After graduating from Medical school, the eldest son began working at the same hospital as his father did to prepare for his succession.

The second son is currently in a top university in china while continuing his training to become a suitable successor for the mafia

The family had advanced in the field of medicine and mafia long before the age of conglomerates. Now they lead the world in hospital management and healthcare, also taking the spot of the top 5 mafia.

And lastly, there is me, in first year of high school.

"Ran!"

I turned to voice that called my name, stopping in my tracks in the school hallway waiting for the person to catch up

"My father attended the inauguration for your family's new hospital yesterday, I heard all kinds of celebrities were there!" he said as he stepped closer "My dad sends his regards"

_This is the son of a major medical equipment manufacturer_

"Thank you, I look forward to seeing you at the next one" I said with a professional fake smile

"Ran, I heard you were the top student again this year"

_This the son of a booming clothing manufacturer_

"You will definitely be class president in our next year too"

_This the youngest son of a famous member of the parliament_

"It's Ran!She looks good as always! "

_These are fan boys_

"Ran..How about coming to my villa sometime?" a guy asked my as he came to my desk in the classroom

_This the only son of a former viscount. His uncle is a capable investor._

"How about it guys? The stars are really beautiful out there. My uncle uses the villa for vacations, so you might get to meet him if you'd like.." he turned to the others who were listening, soon excitement chattering could be heard

_I don't care much for these guys or for stargazing but..._ " I look forward to it!" _..your uncle is of interest to me._

"Oh my! Is that the reason you are going to that villa?" Ling exclaimed as she untied my hair and stared working on upbraiding my hair so I could sleep comfortably

I sighed, bringing my pillow closer to me, while we sat on my bed as Ling worked her way with my hair

"It's not like I'm intruding, they want me to come. It's pure give and take" I protested as I hugged the pillow harder

"It's pure dishonesty!" Ling scolded " Don't you think they actually want to gaze at the stars with you?How romantic!Intensifying your friendship under the starry sky!"

"Excuse me Ling you are pulling my hair" I said blankly as I tilted my head away from her

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I got carried away!" Ling said finally snapping back to reality, as I tilted my head back straight up "...your father is so stern. You are under a lot of pressure. But you are different from your brothers, so you should take it easy sometimes"

"On the contrary..." I said choosing my words carefully "... I can't take it easy precisely because I'm the third child. I may not be the heiress, but I think I have the most difficult and important position"

I gave the pillow another squeeze

"I'm not like my brothers who can simply follow the path they have been promised"

After that Ling just continued without a word, she always knew that I hate these kind of conversations

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate my brothers, in fact I love them a lot, after mother died, father took up both of their works before a successor is decided, nowadays, he is traveling around the world while working.

Because of that, my brothers spoiled me not to mention, overprotective. However it's just...how to explain? I guess it must be because of my mother's influence, I admired her a lot (I still do), that's why I'm desperately trying to be like her and then hopefully surpass her, but to do that I have to surpass my brothers first.

But it's not that simple

_The role of the third daughter is..._

_...to fulfill the hopes placed in her..._

_...to stand with her brothers, but never stand out._

_Whether sympathizing with those around me or skillfully dealing with sarcasm..._

_...I must always play the role of a noble and hardworking third daughter._

"The important thing in being the third child is how far I can demonstrate my abilities without stepping out of my box." _even though it can't be pleasant_ " I think it's an honor to be born into such a challenging role"

* * *

After I'd heard that the Chiavarone boss was sick and is worrying about the family and unable to find the right person to entrust the family to, so he hired the strongest Arcobaleno, the hitman tutor Reborn to train he's only son so he could inherit the family.

An incapable kid became the heir to the Chiavarone family over night

What a lucky, presumptuous fellow.

"Well Ran, I will be going first! My car has came for me" Maria said jumping out of her seat "I will see you tomorrow"

"Sure!" I smiled waving to her before going back to my book, I was waiting for Ling to pick me up and ended up the last to leave the class

She went shopping again, since you know, I **totally enjoy **shopping (Sarcasm), she asked me to wait for her a little longer,

I hope she didn't lose track of time, not that I mind staying alone and read my book in peace

"Ciaossu! So you are still here?" it's that damn squeaky voice!

I looked up and looked around for him before jumping out of my seat as soon as I found him on the window to my left

"Wha...hello Reborn san? Do you need something?" I managed to keep my calm

He smirked, grr I swear I hate that smirk, it gives me a feeling that everything can go wrong as soon as he smirks, or even worse, the world ending or something.

"In fact I actually do, I would like you to join my useless student's family" Well, how straight forward

He stared at my with those big eyes of his, geez, I can't think of of whatever this infant is thinking about ( though he looks so cute!)

"Emm...well as much I feel honored for the invitation, I would like to decline" I said bowing a little

"Hmm.." that hum totally sounded irked! I swear I just felt a chill down my spine!

I'm not an idiot, who would try to mess with the strongest hitman, thank you very much

"B..bu..but I would like to ask why me? I mean surely there are a lot of potential hitmans and assassins here for you to choose the right person" I mustered my courage to speak up to escape from the suffocating, silent three seconds

"Are you saying that I made a wrong choice and have bad taste in people?" crap, did I just step on a landmine?! He totally sounds a bit annoyed!

"No, no! I'm just curious!" I said sheepishly waving my hands

But he didn't answer, he just continued to stare into my eyes with his, as f he is waiting for me to change my answer, I didn't say anything waiting for him to speak up first

Finally, he sighed as he held the tip of his fedora pulling it over his eyes shadowing them, "Well, I just hope you know that my decisions are absolute and I that I won't change my mind, _Succubus_" and with those parting words he jumped out of the window and disappeared

I immediately sighed in relief, I swear staying silent with Reborn is scary and suffocating... now hold on a sec... did he just...

Huh?!

Wait, how does he know I'm the Succubus?! I mean it's not that I like that nickname what so ever, but how did he know?

Or actually if I calm down and think about it, it could be master who told him, since they are both from the Arcobaleno, plus master is a carefree person, he did say that he got along well with Reborn.

Then again, he is a friendly person/baby so he gets along with everyone.

Well, then it can't be helped if he knows then, plus, it's not as if I take pride in that nickname those stupid people gave me in the underworld. Like what the hell? It makes me sound like a prostitute or something.

I swear sexist people

I decided to wait for Ling outside so I packed my stuff and got my bag and started to make my way to the door, but before I opened it someone else from the outside beat me to it, as it slides to the side ferociously revealing a panting Dino, he even had leaves stuck to his head.

I just blinked for a few times waiting for him to catch his breathe, when he finally did he looked up and saw me resulting him to let out a small yelp and took a step back

"Ah! Ran!I'M SORRY!" he quickly blushed and apologized

"No it's okay, why are you still here?" I asked

"I'm looking for Reborn, he told me I'm not allowed to go home before I find him" he sighed in despair, he must be losing faith by now

The poor guy, if it's Reborn we are talking about, you can try for years and never find him, what a sadist.

"If you are looking for Reborn, he just disappeared from that window not long ago" I said pointing at window I mentioned " I don't know where he might be now"

"I see.." he said as he hang his head down, I can't believe that I actually felt jealous for this guy before, but now looking at him now just made me feel sorry for him.

I sighed too before checking the clock on the wall, it was 3:45, Ling should be on her way now

"Do you want me to help you?" I finally offered as he looked up at me his eyes sparkling

"Really?" he asked as if he saw a god or something, as I nodded in answer "Thank you!"

So after that, I left the classroom with Dino clumsily following behind me

The school was so huge that it would take another few extra years to find Reborn, so I suggested to check outside, surely he isn't that sadistic...right? Or actually I take that back, he would if he is enjoying this situation right now

An image of Reborn observing us in a tree and smirking flashed into my mind...

..ah, wait a second a tree? If i remember correctly there is a tree outside the window next to my desk..

"Dino" I suddenly turned around almost hitting Dino with my braids " Shall we try the tree next to our classroom?" he let out a small "yes" in response, so I turned my heels to walk into the direction of the tree

"Hmm, I wonder if he is up there" I said as I looked up at the mentioned tree with my hand to shield my eyes from the sunlight

"Ciaossu!" a small figure came jumping down, hitting Dino square in the face

"Reborn!" Dino cried as he held his red face, while Reborn gracefully landed on his feet "Now that I found you, let's hurry up and go home!"

"Alright, since I keep my words.I'm impressed,looks like your uselessness helped you for once" Reborn said smirking as he looked at me "You managed to make her feel sorry for you and help you out"

"I see...I was that pitiful huh" Dino said looking depressed, crap, now I feel guilty even though Reborn is the one who said that!

"I just did my job as the class president, you don't have to think too much about it" I tried to cheer him up a little, I mean, I'm sure he must be going through a lot right now

"Really?"

I nodded smiling a little

"I take it that you have changed your mind?" Reborn suddenly asked as Dino looked at him in confusion

"Unfortunately no" I said bowing a little "Now, if you excuse me I have to go now"

I quickly moved my legs and waved to Dino, who sheepishly waved back, I didn't look back but I was sure I heard Reborn hit the poor guy again, lecturing him about his manners and about not thanking me

* * *

The next day was the usual for me, waking up, wash, get my hair done, breakfast, then school

_USUAL_

_ what does that word mean again? I think I just erased it completely from my vocabulary_

BECAUSE

Reborn stalked me for the whole day! During lunch break, observing me from the tree outside the classroom during lessons

...EVEN going as far as into the girl's bathroom

I have to admit I'm kinda scarred for life, but I managed to ignore it until I reached home and went up straight to my room, ignoring Ling's questions

As soon as I stepped into my room I quickly threw myself onto my soft bed

_I'm worn out for no reason, it must be Reborn's doing. He must be trying to get me caught up in his pace...It's all nonsense...Who would fall for that?_

_I never wanted to punch someone so badly before,I must be calm...He's still the strongest hitman. I shouldn't let him see me get emotional!_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door

"Ran sama, there is a visitors who wants to see you" I groaned in response as I pulled myself up and went downstairs to the living room

As soon as I saw who the 'visitors' were I quickly felt irritated, because sitting casually on the sofa was Reborn and Dino, though Dino didn't look as comfortable as Reborn is.

"...Emm...can I know what you need?" I asked as calmly as I could

"Ciaossu"

"Ah...hello Ran, I'm sorry Reborn insisted to come over and thank you for the other day" Dino spoke up for once actually not stuttering that much for once, but he sounds like a robot, Reborn must have made him remember and practice the whole sentence

I sighed as I took a seat on the opposite sofa "You don't have to, if it's about that, you could have told me at school"

"Yeah...well, you see Reborn.."Dino trailed on, as Reborn smirked

"Sorry for dropping by unannounced" Reborn spoke up _If that's how you feel,then go home!_

"I'm sure you know why I'm here" Reborn said cutting into the case

"I'm sorry but no" I said tiredly but Reborn just ignored me as his eyes set on the family photo on the desk in front of him

" I see, two older brothers huh?" Reborn started "Will you be the heiress to your family's business?"

_This guy, is he trying to pick a fight?_

"Of course not, don't you see I have two brothers, I will be working under them" I said as I felt my patience running out

"I see, that's surprising. I thought you wanted more.." Reborn continued "...because your eyes don't show satisfaction, you give up easier than I thought"

"Giving up isn't the problem it's already been decided" I said clenching my hands " People like you two would never understand"

"Huh?" Dino voiced out, looking surprised

I quickly gasped and shut my mouth, _Opps! I shouldn't have said that._

"I'm not going to back down on the offer of you joining Dino's family"

"What?!" Dino almost jumped out of his seat "You didn't tell me about this Reborn!"

"If I did, you would have said no"

"Of course I would! I told you I don't want to be the boss!"

"Huh?" I broke in, as the information sunk in "Why not?"

"Well, as you can see I'm not fit to be a boss" Dino said scratching his head sheepishly

"I can't...believe you..." I finally snapped as I jumped out of my seat and pushed him further into his seat " Why don't you make an effort to improve yourself then?! Why are you giving up so easily?! You aren't like me!In your situation ,if you try you can get to the top! Why don't you understand the advantageous position you are in?!I...no matter what I do, I can't succeed..."

_I have ability..._

_...And I'm confident I won't lose to my brothers..._

_...But I'll never be able to rise above them because I'm the third daughter. I'm in torment!_

_I look down on people..._

_...haughtily holding my opinion above theirs..._

_...And yet I'm always deceiving myself._

"Who decided that?" Dino finally said snapping my out of my thoughts, I looked at him, for once he looked so serious "If you want to surpass them, why don't you? You are the one who isn't making any effort, Ran you could do it if you want to do it, so why are you givinig up without trying?"

I could hear Reborn smirk once again, as I let the words Dino spoke to me sink in

_I have ability... And I'm confident I won't lose out to my brothers...So why did I give up?_

_Even this fool is trying to live the way he pleases...So why shouldn't I?_

"Heh" I found myself smirking unconsciously, now I get it, dang it, I ended up getting dragged into Reborn's pace

"By the way Ran, I'm sorry about Reborn's invitation, I'm not going to be the boss so...you don't have to!"

"HUH?!" I turned back to Dino and stretched his cheeks as hard as I could surprising him as I saw his corner of his eyes tear up in pain "The hell of nonsense are you saying?! Don't get carried away, you don't have a say in this, I will be using you to climb to the top, so you'd better prepare yourself"

"Eh?" Dino managed to cry out as Reborn jumped onto my shoulder

"So this is how your real face looks like huh?" He said with his smirk still in place "But she's right Dino, you aren't getting any say in this"

"B...b..but"

"No buts!" I raised my voice and pinched his cheeks harder

"I...give..I give!Ow!Ow!" Dino said, as I finally let go "But, I still don't want to be a boss!"

Ling peeked into the room as she heard the noises coming from it.

_ I wanted her to live more freely, but is this what she turns into when she lets loose? What a devilish grin_ she thought to herself as she watched Dino cower in fear as a dark and evil aura came out from Ran and Reborn _But...she looks like she's having fun _she giggled at that thought

* * *

_Life is a game_

_Some may say I only became more calculating,but I don't care.. because you lose out if you don't have fun right? And about joining him or not...I will leave it to your imagination_

* * *

**Hope you liked that! Please review! Dislikes or likes or confusion, please review I swear it nearly solves everything! :)**


End file.
